


Bareback

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third Rossi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bareback

"Dave, I swear to God if you bring it up one more time, I'm shooting you with your own gun."

Huffing, the fifty-eight year old man sat back in his favorite arm chair. It wasn't as if he were asking for millions of dollars; he had that! All he wanted was to be closer to his wife and she was acting as if he were trying to rob her of her one of a kind jewelry.

Emily glared at the older man as she picked up her eldest child off the ground and wiped her face. "I will not let you go bareback."

"It's not as if we haven't done it before, Tesoro."

Her dark eyes hardened on the man she had fallen in love with and she shook her head. "I am not getting pregnant again," she warned him, letting her daughter play with her necklace. "Two is enough. I will not have a third Rossi child running around this house."

Dave sat up, grinning to his beautiful wife and waving to his little girl in Emily's lap. "Who said anything about a third?"

Emily rolled her eyes, letting the four year old run from her and jump into her father's arms. "I'm forty-two and successfully carried both of our kids," the FBI agent reminded the smiling man. "I'm extremely fertile. I'm not supposed to start menopause until I'm in my fifties, so it is extremely likely that if we go without protection I'll end up pregnant again."

He paused. "Would that be the words thing?"

Emily grit her teeth. "Alandra," the ambassador's daughter said pointedly. "Will you take Michael and go and play outside?"

Alandra pressed a kiss to her father's cheek. "Bye daddy," she giggled, taking the almost one year old's hand and helping him toddle out of the house and through the back doors.

Emily shook her head, standing from her spot on the couch and gathering up all the cups and bowls her daughter had been eating out of.

"Come on, bella," the older man purred, following the younger woman into the mansion's kitchen, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Don't be mad at me."

The brunette man kept her eyes on the dishes she was washing as her husband's chin rested on her shoulder. "I don't understand why this is so important to you."

Dave frowned. "You don't understand why I want to feel close to you?" He ran his hands over her covered stomach before dipping underneath and touching her warm skin, smiling into her hair. "That's as close as we can possibly get to one another."

Rolling her eyes, Emily set the cup she had just washed in the drying rack. "Don't use that romance shit on me. We are not in one of your novels." After finally retiring from the BAU, for the second time, her husband had stopped writing about the cases he had worked and ventured into romance and realistic fiction novels.

"I just miss you, sweetheart."

Emily let out a sad breath. "I know." She had had her son almost ten months ago, and she and her husband hadn't been allowed to have sex. At first, she wasn't allowed to for two months because of her stitches, but once they were out and she was back in the field, the new mother of two had gotten shot.

Now, she was healed and would be heading back to work in one week, but they still hadn't had sex.

She was scared.

"Tesoro, talk to me."

Emily shrugged off her husband and finished the rest of the dishes. "You know I don't like it when you push me," she whispered darkly, keeping her eyes on the suds in the sink as Dave leaned against the counter. "I don't want to talk about it. End of discussion."

The older man scowled at his wife. "You cannot just leave me here, Emily. You have to have sex again at some point."

The agent glared at her husband. "Who says?"

He watched her angrily dry her hands on the nearest dish cloth and he sighed. "Emily, it's been almost a year. You haven't had sex in almost twelve months!"

Emily shook her head. It had actually been over a year, her OB/GYN advising her to go on bed rest during her sixth month of pregnancy due to the fact that Michael was gaining weight quicker than they had imagined, and he was causing her spine to move out of alignment.

She felt fine without sex.

"Principessa, I want an answer."

"Why is this such a big deal?" she shouted at him, her eyes watering. "Why is this so important to you? It's just sex."

Dave cursed himself. Why on earth was she crying?

Emily huffed and moved across the room. "If sex is so important to you then you should go and find someone else to help you out there because I don't want to," the mother of two said as strongly as she could, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Emily, what is going on?" The author rounded the kitchen island and stepped as close to his wife without stepping into her personal bubble.

The ambassador's daughter held her husband at a distance. "You know that I don't want to," she whispered.

"No, I know that you're scared. That doesn't mean you don't want to."

Emily let him brush her fingers with his and she shivered.

"Tesoro," he purred, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I love you. That's all I want to do," the author nodded, nudging his nose against the younger woman's. "I would never hurt you."

The doorbell rang, and Emily jumped out of her husband's arm. "I'll get that." The mother ran her fist under nose and hurried to the door. "Jay," she grinned, letting her blond friend pull her into a hug. "Where's Pen?"

"In the car."

The car horn blared, and both women looked out to their blond friend in the front seat of her orange convertible. "I'm waiting!"

Emily shook her head, glancing back into the house to see her husband getting the children ready. "Dave is getting the kids ready. Thank you for taking them on a play date with Henry today," she breathed. "I really need a break."

"Hey," the younger mother whispered. "Are you ok?"

The award winning author interrupted with his son on his hip. "Let's make a trade," he laughed. "You take the kids and I'll take my wife back."

Emily waved goodbye to both her friends, kissing both of her children on the head before letting her husband close the door. "I don't want to talk, David," the sad woman sighed, letting the older man press his body against hers.

"Then don't talk."

She sighed against his mouth when he kissed her, the mother of two finding her arms lifting from her sides and wrapping themselves around his neck.

"I love you, Tesoro," Dave whispered against her lips, kissing her harder and pushing her delicate body into the dark wood of the door.

Emily's head tilted back against the heavy wood as her husband trailed his lips across her cheek and down her neck. "Dave." She didn't say anything when she felt the older man unbuttoning her jeans, and she wrapped her leg around his.

He grinned.

"Dave," she whispered, her lips brushing his when his fingers found his way inside of her.

"We'll be gentle."

He took her against the door, the ambassador's daughter gripping Dave's hair in her hand as he pumped his fingers into her as softly as he could, slowly bringing her over the brink.

She hadn't felt that great in an entire year.

"Bella?"

Emily nodded, following her husband to the couch and discarding her own shirt before finding herself in his lap. "It's ok."

It was one month later when the author looked up from his daughter playing with her favorite barbies at the sound of his wife's heels stomping into the living room. "Em?"

She threw the pregnancy test down on the coffee table.

Dave grimaced. "That's unhygienic."

"I'm going to kill you," she growled, chasing the older man when he jumped up from the couch and tried his best to get away.

"Careful mommy!"

Emily picked up a throw pillow and threw it at the older man. "All because you wanted to fucking bareback me!"

Alandra frowned.

"Emily," the author laughed, his hand going to his head. "We're going to have a third Rossi!"

She frowned when he took her into his arms, and she let him kiss her cheek. "Yay," she growled, fighting the smile spreading over her face when he peppered kisses to her blushing cheek.

A third Rossi.


End file.
